Conteo de daños
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Muchos feels con el final de Gravity Falls. Pasen a leer si buscan consuelo o son masoquitas como yo. Alerta de spoiler posiblemente.


Holi holi n.n quise que fuera corto y trate de no alargarlo inutilmente (el sindrome de rellenuto es fuerte a veces xc) en fin.

El final de Gravity Feels me dejo sin lagrimas, llore, llore como magdalena y fue tan buen final que me alegra se haya ido como una gran serie y no choteada y alargada :') valio cada capitulo, los misterios, los personajes, madre mia mi experiencia con esta serie de inicio a fin fue demasiado grata sumado al cariño que le tengo por motivos personales. No pude pedir mas :3

Pero si hay algo para mi que me termino de hacer que amara esta serie, aparte de DIpper y Mabel, esos fueron Stanford y Stanley. No alargare mucho esto, los amo con todo mi cora y son mis personajes favoritos por muchos, el cariño que se tienen, lo emotivo del final entre ambos:

"You saved me Stanley" me parti ;u; maldicion los feels Hirsch! Ojala sea de su agrado, pero no haber distorsionado mucho las cosas y y pues nada gracias por leer :')

Aclaracion: ubicado antes del cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel :) olvide cuantos dias fueron, detalles xD

* * *

-No...no...-

¿ De nuevo?

-¡BILL!- Al grito corrió son pensarlo esperando lo peor, solo para encontrarse a su hermano sentado, la única cobija que le tapaba en el piso. Estaba jadeando, sudando y muy alterado.

-¿Ford?-

-¿Eh?

-¿Pesadillas?-

-Si...estoy bien, ahora son menos terribles-mintió cansado frotando sus ojos con ambas manos. Sorpresa fue para Ford al ver como Stanley extendía una cobija en el piso, a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto pues era la primera vez que hacia algo tan raro.

-Tú duérmete-contesto tomando más de su taza de café-. Tengo pereza de regresar a mi cama, quédate tranquilo.

Ni siquiera le dejo opinar al respecto pues ya se hallaba todo tumbado disfrutando aun de su café con varias almohadas haciéndole soporte para eso. Se quedo sentado otro rato pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez hasta que decidió recostarse e intentar dormir de nuevo.

-Si no estás cómodo puedes dormir en tu cuarto digo, he limpiado las sabanas desde que llegaste-la voz de Stanley le obligo a abrir sus ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro a su hermano, estaba recostado, la taza la había dejado en el piso a su lado.

-Tú nunca limpias tus cobijas Stanley-continuo divertido recordando los viejos días cuando niños.

A lo que el aludido carcajeo en voz baja, no quería despertar a los niños. Si, era cierto, era un desastre…corrección, seguía siendo un desastre, uno que salvo al mundo, pero desastre al fin de cuentas.

-Pasaron muchos años, ¿Cómo sabes que no cambie?-pregunto seguro de que había contraatacado eficazmente.

Lo que no sabía es que de hecho lo hizo bastante bien. La sonrisa de Ford se borro, giro su cuerpo quedando recostado de lado para mirar a Stanley por completo. Aun cuando lo alejo y lo busco de nuevo para darle uno de los diarios su hermano no dudo en acudir a su llamado, pese al riesgo y los escasos recursos no paró hasta que logro traerlo de vuelta del portal y de nuevo lo alejo. No importaba cuantas veces alejara a Stanley este regresaba incondicional, no merecía la lealtad de su gemelo, se sentía tan basura y mas tras el aceptar que borraran a Bill cambiando de lugares. Aunque eso ultimo fue para salvar no solo a los niños si no a todos, bueno, el chiste se contaba solo.

Era un recuento terriblemente doloroso.

-Porque seguiste aquí-fue lo que se limito a responder ocultando el nudo creciente en su garganta.

Un silencio largo y, no incomodo, más bien especial se instalo en la sala tras las palabras de Stanford, dejo sin respuesta al que yacía en el piso descansando, le contagio el nudo en la garganta obligándose a desviar la mirada hacia el televisor apagado.

-Obviamente debía quedarme, por mi culpa terminaste en el portal-tras un suspiro profundo que disfrazaba el nudo que sentía se arremolino en su lugar un poco-. Bueno, el hubiera no existe, lo importante es que lo repare, lamento haberme tardado-

Stanford sonrió aprovechando que no le miraba para ambos quedar callados de nuevo por minutos que parecieron horas.

-Tus pesadillas-al cabo de un rato, Stanley de nuevo rompió el silencio-¿En ellas esta Bill?

La pregunta no la vio venir, pero no tenia caso mentirle.

-Sí, siempre-hizo una pausa, perdiendo la cuenta rápida de cuantas veces tenia pesadillas con el ser de tres lados-. Aun sin estar aquí…el pacto que hicimos, me atormenta siempre.

Y ahí estaba, contándole de nuevo sobre sus miedos, como cuando eran niños, no lo demostró pero, sobre su preocupación, Stanley estaba terriblemente feliz de que confiara en él de nuevo.

-Bueno, si ese triangulo diabólico llegase a regresar, tendrá cuatro grandes problemas que no le dejaran ganar-aseguro el gruñón de los dos.

Y ese era el miedo más grande Stanford (y seguro de los tres habitantes de la cabaña) imaginar heridos a los niños era horrible, ya ni decir de lo que sintió al verlos en peligro por Bill. El tener que dispararle a Stanley ni que decir, jamás quería volver a pasar por eso

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Stanley tenía ese efecto relajante sobre Ford, pese a ser el subestimado de la familia la verdad era…el que más valía de ellos. La noche estaba pasando rápida pero para los gemelos se iba lenta entre pláticas cortas y silencios largos.

-Stanley-

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Te duele mucho aun?

Durante la batalla con Bill Stanley resulto herido, solo que fue muy bueno en ocultarlo, un fragmento de madera se incrusto en su torso, no profundo y gracias a la alta tolerancia al dolor del mismo lo pudo ocultar perfectamente, siendo este aun imperceptible a Ford al cambiar de ropa.

-He tenido peores-contesto restándole importancia, bajo su pijama, el vendaje hacia lo suyo-. Estoy bien, hace falta más que esto para acabarme-, aunque admito que la fuerza Jedi sobrenatural del triangulo la enterró mas y vaya que dolió, importaban mas los niños-se giro de nuevo encarando a Stanford.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, se pudo infectar-le regaño obviamente preocupado.

-Descuida, tratare de no lastimarme tanto para el próximo raro-armagedón, torpe-arremedo con burla.

-Eres tan infantil Stanley-

-Solo yo señor "fantástico sistema monetario"-

Ford iba a contestar pero cruzando ambos miradas rieron cómplices de inmediato, no estaban diciendo enserio. Terminaron esa risa para retomar ese silencio.

-En el circulo de Bill…no termine de agradecerte-ya había tomado valor, no se iba a detener.

Y el tío Stan se sintió avergonzado por la actitud que tomo tal vez en el momento equivocado.

-Oye tranquilo, no hace falta, ya paso y cuando tenía esa amnesia hasta me llamaste héroe-trato de desestimar aquello-. No importa-

-Claro que importa-le cortó Ford obligándolo a dejarlo hablar-. Estaba enojado contigo y preocupado porque Bill pudiera tomar ventaja del portal reactivado-miro el rostro de su hermano-. No creía que traerme de vuelta lo valiera, pero lo hiciste, me salvaste, del portal, de Bill…de mi-tenia tanto guardado que dejar caer lagrimas no le costó nada-. Gracias Stanley, lamento haberte golpeado en la cara, lamento haber sido un malagradecido, lamento haberte alejado tanto y lamento haber sido tan terrible hermano.

Eso fue mucho en tan poco. Y ver soltar lagrimas a Ford no le ayudo viéndose víctima del mismo efecto por las palabras y el momento que ese nerd había creado. Realmente estaba pasando, esa reconciliación que tanto espero y soñó incontables noches desde que fue exiliado de casa.

-Te odio-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas propias con su cobija, inútilmente pues no cesaba-. Pero te quiero mucho más que el odio que te tengo-sonrió entre sollozos ahogados-. No iba abandonarte papanatas. Lamento haber destruido tu experimento, no fue mi intención, aunque no me creas. No te quería lejos de mí, y fui estúpidamente egoísta, no quise arruinar tu futuro, quería lo mejor para ti…pero siendo como era, como soy, me dolía que lo mejor para ti no fuera conmigo, no podía seguirte el paso, fui un imbécil.

Siguió sollozando, tuvo que quitarse los anteojos para no ensuciarlos más. No recordaba la última vez que dejo salir tanto frente a alguien. Para su sorpresa Stanford ya estaba abajo, recostado a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Era un futuro brillante, con dinero, reconocimiento y éxito-dijo haciendo sentir mal a Stanley por un momento-¿Pero qué caso tenia estar en el si no lo compartía contigo?-recargo su mentón en la frente de su hermano-. No vuelvas a decir que eres menos que yo, eres brillante Stan, y más grande que cualquier otra persona que haya llegado a conocer.

No hizo por quitarse de su agarre, como había extrañado tener a alguien que lo abrazara, consolara y empujara a ser mejor. No, no a "alguien" cualquiera, a su hermano. Enterró su frente en el pecho de Ford dejando poco a poco de llorar, se sentía niño de nuevo ,esos viejos días tan lejanos ahora se sentían como si nunca hubieran terminado.

-Si mi hermano nerd me considera más grande que todos, tal vez me deje borrar la mente por el bien de la humanidad más seguido-murmuro cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Por ahora conserva tu memoria ¿Si? Después de todo con tu edad ya no tardaras en perderla-bromeo el contrario sonriendo.

-Claro, ¿Solo yo?-

-Soy más listo, obviamente yo tardare mas.

-Claro, tan listo que fuiste por Gravity Falls dándole la mano a triángulos diabólicos dimensionales omnipotentes-

La tristeza del momento se reemplazo de nuevo con risa y bromas entre ambos hasta que, por tantas emociones confesadas y enfrentadas, el agotamiento fue evidente en ambos.

-¿Ford?-

-¿Hmmm?-

-…Gracias-

Aquello confundió al científico.

-¿Por qué agradeces?-pregunto sin poder entender el porqué de aquello.

-Tal vez creas que eres listo, pero no del todo-Stanley sonrió divertido sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

-Ya enserio, ¿Por qué-?-agradeces, iba a ser su pregunta de nuevo, un tanto irritado.

Pero no pudo, Stanley se había quedado dormido por completo en sus brazos, ni más ni menos. Verlo así, parecía un viejo que no estafaba una alma. Se sentía en paz, capaz de estar preparado para cualquier contingencia en el futuro, de nuevo se sentía fuerte y con voluntad. Había recuperado su lazo con Stanley y ya no quería perderlo de nuevo, la vida era muy corta y quería disfrutarla a lado de su hermano lo que restaba de ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Si el tío Stan sabe de eso te matara-

-No seas exagerado-

-No lo soy, en verdad lo hará-

-Por favor Dipper si se ven adorables-

-Yo no digo que no sea así-

-Me la quedare para mi, ¡Oportunidad de recuerdo! Además no los veremos dentro de un año-

-Bueno, ya vámonos a dormir otro rato Mabel, la fiesta de cumpleaños es pasado mañana y sabiendo lo rudo que es el tío Stan no mencionara nada de esto-

-Pero si ya sabemos que adora a su hermano Dipp-

-Vámonos-a empujones tuvo que llevarse a su hermana.

-Buuuu aguafiestas-entre pucheros apago la cámara dejándose llevar por Dipper de regreso a su cuarto.

La fotografía de aquella escena: los originales gemelos misterio, dormidos en el piso, abrazados, y por primera vez en muchos años, logrando dormir sin pesadillas de algún tipo. Seguramente al despertar (aparte del dolor de espalda que tendrían terrible) se alejaran uno del otro divertidos y bromeando sobre aquello.

Pero, eso ya es harina de otro costal.


End file.
